brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Spiderlily
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- BobaFett2 (Talk) 04:02, January 4, 2011 |} Congrats in what? LEGO Lord 19:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, those. I don't think I deserve to be ranked #9. Nothing counts before the badges were created, and there has been many users who made more edits. Thanks anyways though. LEGO Lord 19:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) What cool ideas? LEGO Lord 20:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, did you vote on them? LEGO Lord 20:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Set Pages Hello, Welcome to Brickipedia. When you are creating set articles can you please use the search engine and search for the set number first to make sure that the set page your creating has not already been created. Your recent created page for set 1818 has been deleted due to it already existing here 1818 Aircraft Thanks Gladiatoring 02:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Patrollers Hi, Users who create many articles are assigned the autopatroller right. All that this right does is automatically mark the user's edits as "patrolled", so the counter-vandalism unit knows that they are trusted to make good edits. This right is assigned by Administrators to those who need it, and can also be requested at Project:Requests for patroller. A full list of patrollers on Brickipedia can be found at . cheers Gladiatoring 02:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style 02:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC)}} Please.. Hello, Spiderlily. When creating a page and plainly just adding a link to a page that already exists in our mainspace, is not needed. Please consult our Manual of Style before making further edits; or it may be deemed as Vandalism. Thanks.:) 03:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) 7793 and 7795 Thanks for noting that the sets 7793 LEGO Standard Starter Set and 7795 LEGO Deluxe Starter Set are not from the city theme. You don't need to write this on the article itself, just write it on the talk page of the article(s) or notify an other user. Thanks! 14:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Truck Loader I don't know why you created the page. It's not a set, minifigure, part, book, animal, etc. 14:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's a minifigure. 14:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) AfS G'day, mate! I don't want to sound like Mr. Do-it-the-right-way here, but articles tagged with Template:Speedy don't need entries at Articles for Scrap. They'll be deleted anyway by an active admin, and require no discussion. FB100Z • talk • 04:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC) If you like animals then you should come to some of my wikis like http://petturtle.wikia.com/wiki/Pet_Turtle_Wiki or http://petdog.wikia.com/wiki/Pet_Dog_Wiki Okay. I tend to miss things. Can you please point out how? 01:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I got to 80 edits. - Hubbabubba3 Article Ratings Hi there! It's great that you're nominating articles for higher classes. However, a lot of your nominations have failed recently, due to them not meeting the rating requirements. To prevent that happening in the future (and even for correcting and re-submitting failed nominations), you may want to look at this page. It gives a list of the classes articles can reach and the requirements for each one. Another helpful page when nominating articles is our Manual of Style, which tells how pages should be properly formatted. Hope this helps, -- 05:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC)